konichiwa bitches
by ihopeyouresmiling
Summary: Cosima x Delphine high school AU Cosima is new and meets the stunning Delphine.
1. Chapter 1

With my head down and my things clutched to my chest as I walk the crowded halls, tapping a steady beat on my binders to keep the anxiety steadily washing over me at bay. I feel out of place and awkward and under the scrutinizing glances of my new peers I feel any self-confidence I have crumble beneath me. I know that it is a normal reaction to being in an unfamiliar environment and anyone else would also feel this way, but the thought doesn't help as I try to get to my class without tripping or making awkward eye contact or getting lost.

After a few agonizing minutes of navigation I duck into my first class. I find a spot along the back so I could observe my surroundings with ease without being worried I was being stared at. Checking the clock it reads that I have a few minutes before the bell so I take out my book to pass the time and to distract myself from my own thoughts.

As much as I didn't want to be the cliché bitter daughter insecure about a move forcing me to leave my life behind, I was. I feel as if I'm entitled to feel annoyed for a 2 week buffer period to be pissed before I had to deal with life.

The bell rings and the people around me settle down. An older man at the head of the room introduces me briefly before starting class. Had I been jumping into this new world in the beginning of the year my first day of classes would be boring introductory stuff, but since my life is never easy it's the middle of the first semester and I actually have to pay attention and catch up. I naturally excel at school but that doesn't make it any easier to keep up with the different structure of the class. I don't raise my hand and just try to focus on the Trig in front of me. I lose myself in the flurry of numbers and equations and I breeze through the first part of my day without embarrassing myself. A feat. I collect my things and I receive important papers from my teacher as I leave the room. The rest of my classes go similarly and I feel a sense of pride as I walk into my last class, AP Bio.

Familiar ground. I sigh with content as I see the beautiful lab set up and become excited. The school's web site promised state of the art lab materials and as advertised here they were. I itched to use them but instead sat in my usual spot in the back. I prepared for the class when I realized someone had sat next to me. I glanced over at the girl quickly then back to my notebook, then back at her again quickly to confirm what I had originally seen. She was tall and had amazing blonde hair and was absolutely gorgeous. Everything else went quiet and she was all I could focus on. I forgot my nerves and just looked at her. I could feel my jaw dropping and I quickly shut it. Then she spoke to me and I thought I would melt.

"Hello, I'm Delphine. You're new here, yes?" Oh my god she was French.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Cosima." Jesus Cos, get it together say something a little more intelligent.

"Oh, well welcome. Where are you from?" Her voice was like silk and I found myself getting lost in it.

"I'm from San Francisco. Where are you from? You're not American I take it."

"I'm French I came here a few years ago."

"Oh, rad." At this point I'm trying not to gawk. She's flawless.

"Yes, this is a very different place, but I like it."

"France seems like a hard place to leave. So much culture"

"Oh of course I miss it lots. But uh, we do what we have to, yes?" Her accent is quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever heard.

A woman at the front starts the class and I turn my head to her. I can feel Delphine still looking at me and so when I look at her I can see her smiling at me. She extends her hand, so I take it and she murmurs to me "enchantee" and I say it back. We don't speak for the remainder of the class but occasionally I steal a glance her way or she will look back at me. I'm not one to blush, but I feel a heat on my face which makes me want to turn and hide. The class seems to drag on forever and I'm startled when the final bell rings. I slowly pack up my things. As I'm doing do I look up I see Delphine standing in front of my desk.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" she says to me with a smile.

"Yes of course" I reply and after I say so she turns and I watch her leave the room.

I exhale only realizing now that I hadn't been breathing. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder I leave the building as fast as I can and into the parking lot. Locating my beaten up Saab I throw my things into the passenger side seat and peel out of the lot heading for my adoptive parent's nearby home. I drive with my left elbow in the window holding my head and the other on the wheel trying to figure out how this girl was real. She was the one thing that stuck out from my day and I couldn't shake her from my mind. Everyone else blended in and I took little notice of. But her … she was different. I had never seen anything like her and even though I was new to the city I was on auto pilot as I drove home. I blindly put on the radio to the local college station to help me focus on the ten minute drive.

Shortly I arrive to my new home and I bring all my shit into the house. Realizing no one is home I walk straight up to my room and drop my bag at the foot of my bed. I lay down with my feet dangling off the side and my arms above my head and huff out a deep breath. Before today I was struggling to find a reason why I would want to be here and meet new people when I had a support group on the other side of the country. Meeting Delphine … it changes things. I want to know everything about her. I want to know her quirks and her little things. I hadn't felt this way in a long time and it terrified me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wrote more of the thing and I have ideas for more chapters but idk. Feel free to let me know your thoughts.**

Sitting in my spot on a bench under some trees in front of the main entrance of the school I read and wait for Felix as I do every day. Although fundamentally different, we tolerated each other in a way that I guess could be categorized as friendship. After receiving a text that said he was here I kept an eye out for him until I saw him heading across the parking lot.

"Oi oi Delphine" he called to me as he seated himself across from me.

"Hello Felix how was your date"

"It lacked the spark of adventure that I crave. As usual." He sighed deeply and I tried to suppress my grin. I don't feel too bad for him since he has a different boyfriend every week.

Felix started smoking and I sat there holding a book but instead of reading it keeping an eye scanning the parking lot trying to casually look for the girl I can't get out of my head without accepting it to myself that I'm infatuated with her after only some brief small talk. After a minute or so of my casual looking I see her roll out of her red saab while somehow not letting her giant travel cup of coffee spill all over the pavement.

"Oh my god she drives a junker."

"What who" Felix grumbles as he turns around.

"No shh turn around we can't both look." I'm mortified what if she sees us.

"Oh, dreadlocks new girl? Didn't know you were into the whole soft grunge thing, Del"

"Lower your voice she'll hear you."

"She bloody well won't and you know it stop being so touchy. So you going to milk the French accent to reel in the bitches"

"Felix shh I have no time for you."

"Oh my god you've totally already spoken French to her." Rather than admit it I stay quiet and Felix erupts in laughter. "I bet you're not even French you're like Montreal or something. One day I'm going to find you out just wait and see Delphine."

I just glare at him as I put my belongings back in my bag. He put out his cigarette and walked beside me rambling about something but I had stopped listening. Somehow he continued to talk all the way up to our lockers and until we parted ways for homeroom. Most of the time I'm better to him but at the moment I have something on my mind. Or rather someone. Since the class schedule rotates I have the class I had last yesterday first today, which means I see Cosima first thing and I can already feel nerves bundling in the pit of my stomach. Waiting patiently for homeroom to end I sift through notes that I already have memorized.

I've been aware of my interest in girls for a few years now. I've never really been interested in another girl before and so my initial attraction to Cosima makes me uneasy and nervous. I don't know how to approach it or what the rules are for being interested in a girl or even where she falls on the sexuality spectrum. All I know is that I have a compelling feel in the pit of my stomach drawing me to her in a way I have never felt before. The pit in my stomach makes me uneasy and I brush it off with a shake of the head as the bell rings.

Today was a lab day so I leisurely walked to the room. Once I arrived I picked up an instruction packet from the back table and picked put my bag down on the last lab table and began flipping through the packet. Students began filling in the class room and I occasionally flipped my eyes up looking at who had walked in. Cosima was one of the last people to enter and when she did her eyes searched the mainly filled lab stations for a place to sit. When her eyes reached me I lifted a hand and waved to her which she hastily returned. With a smile she walked over to me slowly taking her bag off of her shoulder.

"Um hi Delphine. Is it like okay if I sit here?" She gestured to the spot next to me.

"Oh yes of course." I slid my seat over and made more room for her. Mr. Bell, our large black Bio teacher, walked over to Cosima.

"Good you're partnered with someone who knows what they're doing. All of the instructions are in the packet and I'll be at the front of the room if you have any questions, okay?" Cosima nodded and he walked away.

"You have a reputation for knowing what you're doing?" She says it with a teasing smile that makes me forget everything else exists. I don't know what's come over me, but I respond by just half shrugging a shoulder then winking at her.

I get up and go to the table and pick up the lab materials before I can feel myself blush. Hands full of an assortment of test tubes and samples and other various things required for the lab and returned to our table trying not to make eye contact with a grinning Cosima. The lab was simple and took little set up time.

"So are you enjoying yourself here so far? Making fast friends?" I again avoid eye contact by aligning different solutions in order by their concentration.

"I mean all schools are pretty much the same. Try to drink enough coffee to stay awake. Try not to eat something frozen in the cafeteria. I usually stick to myself."

"Oh yes. My advice to you is to steer clear of there altogether. The cafeteria I mean. How people can eat with all that noise I do not know." She smiles, plops a potato cell into the beaker and hits the timer. "You know I uh sit out on the quad to eat and you are more than welcome to join my friend and myself."

Cosima looked down and then back up directly into my eyes. "Yeah . . . I'd like that."

I'm walking at a rapid pace down to the quad about 10 minutes late. My English teacher wouldn't let me leave the room because she was talking to me about some extra credit opportunity and I didn't want to seem rude and rush out, but now by default I have a pit in my stomach wondering where Cosima is. I don't speak to anyone as I walk with a furious vigor to the grassy quad.

When I arrive I see a sight that makes my anxiety skyrocket. Felix is sitting across from Cosima saying something to her while he lights the cigarette at her lips and was saying something to make her laugh as she let out a cloud of smoke. _Please don't be saying anything about me please don't be saying anything about me please don't be saying anything about me._

"Oi oi Delphine!" Felix stretches out his feet along the picnic table and takes a long drag.

"Uh hello Felix." I can feel my eyebrows knitting themselves together at the sight before me and quickly I try to relax as I sit down next to Cosima who was smiling wildly at me.

"Fashionably late?" She asks as she offers me a drag. I gladly accept and hand it back to her enjoying the burst of nicotine nodding at her question as I exhale.

"Anyway so dreadlocks where are you from?" This entire situation is one straight out of a nightmare and I can only hope that Felix doesn't say something to horribly offend her and ruin any chance I have with this girl.

"San Francisco. I'm here because my adoptive parents got a job offer here."

"Oh, you're an orphan? Foster kids unite." Felix grew up in a foster home before he was legally adopted. This gives them a strange bond I can see because he leans over and fist bumps her.

"Glad you two are quick friends." I mean I am in a way. The two of them not getting along would definitely make my life more difficult but I'm not sure how I feel about them hitting it off right away.

"What do you doubt me in social situations?" Felix smirked.

"Obviously."

"I'm hurt Delphine, I really am. Anyways so I was watching Orange is the New Black last night and can I just say what the fuck Piper." Cosima's head snapped up and locked eyes with Felix.

"I watched it last night too and I cried." She spit the words out at a lightning fast speed and I was speechless.

For the next five minutes they discussed the show in an impressive amount of detail and as a result I was completely lost since I had never seen it. The topic changed from prison, to bands, to upcoming concerts, to drugs, to school and then back to concerts. Excluding the first category I was able to contribute and I loved the new dynamic. I was finding more and more about how interesting Cosima is and how tolerant she was to Felix's teasing antics, including but not exclusively to his determination to only refer to her as 'dreadlocks'. I felt more content here sitting and just talking than I had been anywhere else in a really long time. I noticed myself smiling even if nothing was happening that was amusing. Everything else surrounding our tiny table in the quad disappeared and for a while I forgot where I was, so when the bell rang marking the end of our lunch I was startled and disappointed.

Cosima sighed and picked up her things and I followed suit. We stood and began walking back inside. Once there Cosima said how she had to go the opposite direction that Felix and I were headed and we parted ways. As soon as she left I felt myself sadden but perked up at the promise of tomorrow. When she was out of sight I was jerked out of my thoughts by a slap on the arm.

"C'est quoi ce bordel!"

"Oh don't swear at me in French. You're gonna get it bad let me tell you. She's going to sweep you off your feet to make beautiful science-y French babies." He walked away as he said this, his head held high with a grin. I ran a few steps to catch up to him and my lack of a response to the comment spoke for me.

What could I say? I was smitten in only a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: bitches be busy with school okay sorry it took forever for this next chapter to be put up and its whatever but just go with it.** **Again, more will be posted depending on reaction so if you like it let me know okay sounds good.**

_Three weeks later_

I rip my top off my work uniform from the pizza joint I work at and sprint into the shower. _Shit shit shit I'm late_. Its 6:30pm and Delphine gets here at 7 to go to a concert with myself and Felix at 8. By the time I reach the doorway of the bathroom my pants are half off and I'm jumping out of them and to the shower. I turn it on quickly and take off my remaining clothes while it heats up. I shower in record time and dry off to sprint to my dresser to find clothes. I have on a tank top and black jeans when the doorbell rings. _Fuck. _I go over to the window in my room facing the street and open it and stick my head out. From there I can see Delphine and she looks gorgeous. As usual.

"Oh! Bonjour cherie." Her accent is killer.

"Hi Delphine. You can let yourself in I'm still getting ready."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm early"

"No I'm late its fine." We smile at each other for a few moments before she looks down and opens the door.

As she makes her way up the stairs I reach for a leather jacket from my closet. After putting it on I step inside the tiny space to reach in the back behind piles of clothes to find the sock that holds my glass piece as well as my stash.

"uh Cosima are you okay?" I turn my head to Delphine who is grinning at me balancing on one leg, half inside the closet.

"Ha, yes I am. Delphine, do you smoke?" My hand finds what it's looking for and I walk to my bed and sit cross legged on top of it. Delphine is looking at me curiously from the entrance to my room and I pat the empty space next to me and after a brief hesitation she joins me on the bed.

"You've seen me smoke." I stop taking my things out of the sock and give her a look and she laughs.

"And you know that's not what I mean. I'm talking about pot." I hold up the bag with a gram of marijuana in it.

"Ah. Well I have never smoked that. Cigarettes, yes. But I mean if you want to share I am not opposed." I grin at her and put some of the bud in my grinder and twist it.

"Of course. Text Felix, see where he's at." She slumps down into my endless pillows on my bed and does as I ask.

In a minute or so I have my glass piece packed and hit play on my lap top; filling the room with low music. I retrieve my lighter and go back onto my bed and sit cross legged directly across from Delphine.

"Okay so just watch what I do. It's a little different from cigarettes where with those you inhale once but with pot you want to inhale then inhale again in a way." I put the piece to my lips and light it breathing in the tangy smoke while closing my eyes. I hold it in for a few seconds then exhale a deep cloud of smoke and when it clears I can see Delphine looking at me with a hunger and I simply grin at her before taking another hit. After exhaling I scootch closer to Delphine and place the piece at her lips.

"So chivalrous" she says sarcastically as she puts out a hand to steady the piece but allows me to light it and hold the carb for her.

"I try." She begins inhaling and gives me a weird look with raised eyebrows. "You're doing great Delphine nice and deep. Come on more, more, more keep going you got this that's it. Okay now hold it, hold it, hold it." I see her eyes welling tears and she scrunches up her fac. "Shh no hold it for a second inhale deeper get it in your fucking lungs Delphine." She tries not to laugh as she holds her hit. "Here hang on we're going to do a thing okay exhale it into my mouth." Although initially confused she nods and we lean together.

I look her dead in the eyes and place my hands on her upper thighs as our lips graze each other's and she exhales into my mouth. Delphine smiles once she's free of the smoke and watches me to see if her shot gunning me was effective. It was and I blew out a vast amount of smoke.

"I'm so impressive." She smugly breaths out as she crosses her hands behind her head and leans back into the bed.

"Yeah, sure."

I take another hit. And another. She takes three. I take two more. She takes the last good hit and I try to get a couple more off of the ash. I pack another bowl. And another. And another. It truly wasn't a conscious decision, just I forgot what I was doing and kept packing it until my fingers started to tremble and I couldn't keep the nug from falling into places that wasn't the piece.

Delphine had the piece when suddenly I heard the front door slam open followed by Felix shouting while he ran up the stairs "Lesbians, we're late. Oh good you're both stoned thanks for sharing assholes. Cosima look at me. No Cosima, at me. At. Me. Good now, where's your vape?"

"Um it's in the thing." I responded after a few seconds hesitation.

"You're actually hopeless. Focus for a minute and help me out here because I'm not hanging out with you two unless I'm as stoned as you are now concentrate."

I rolled off the bed and crawled to my bedside table and without looking fumbled around looking for the little wooden battery operated vape. I thought I heard Delphine say in a low voice "She's cheeky that girl but um that's why I like her" but I couldn't be sure so I did acknowledge it. I blindly raised the vape over my head in triumph and waited for Felix to take it out of my hand. Very slowly I stood up and walked around the bed, grabbed Delphine's hand and over my shoulder and quietly told Felix we'd meet him in the car and to put my shit away and for him to hurry up. Stairs were difficult but I made it happen.

I'm not entirely sure how long I sat in the car but it felt like five seconds before Felix was in the driver's seat with Delphine and I in the back driving us to the venue. I'm also not sure how safe it was for our driver to be smoking while he was driving but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything in that moment. I had my back against the door and feet stretched along the seats with Delphine between my legs and it quickly became the most comfortable position I had ever been in.

* * *

I'm aware of nothing else but the bright lights coming off the stage and the bass pounding in my chest. I feel myself being pushed up and down by the crowd to the beat and I feel amazing. To my right Felix is screaming something incoherent and to my left Delphine looks like she isn't real. I stop participating in the weird dance moshing going on for a few moments to stop and look at her. Everything about her is too much for words and I don't know how she exists or how she's in my life but I'm so glad she is. I may have been staring more than I thought because soon she stops and looks back at me making direct eye contact which made my hair stand up.

"What is it?" Oh god. I'm gonna do it.

_NO COMSIMA DON'T DO IT DON'T DO IT THIS IS AN AWFUL IDEA SHE PROBALY ISNT EVEN GAY YOU'RE LOOKING TOO MUCH INTO IT YOU'RE-_

I breach the small gap between us and place my hands on her hips pressing us together. Initially she looks caught off guard but her body responds.

"It's time we admit what this is about, Delphine." I say so low it's barely a whisper and was surely lost in the crowd.

Regardless I dive in and put our lips together. Her hands cup my face and she meets me with a lightness which quickly turns into a fierceness that surprises me. She is everywhere at once. I can't tell where my hands are or what I'm doing but it feels right. I can pinpoint a hand on my lower back pushing me closer to her and there's a thigh up against my core and I can hear a French sounding softness in my ear above the pounding music and there's lips tracing my neck and my jaw and I want to live in this moment forever while simultaneously wanting nothing more than to go somewhere private to learn all of her.

The floating of my high combined with the heat of Delphine's kiss and the continuous pounding of the bass has me breathless makes me feel like I could do anything. That is until the song ends. We break the kiss to look at each other while in each other's arms. The crowd screams at the band with a rumbling applause and a few beats later they pick up again with another song.

The rest of the set is a blur and heavy and fantastic.


End file.
